


You’re the only one I love

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Will, M/M, Nico is a good boyfriend, Nico takes care of Will, Protective Nico, Will is insecure, maybe ooc idk, solangelo, solangelo fluff, theyre kind of disasters, we need some more insecure will, will is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: But what about Jason or Percy?  They’d be so make such a better boyfriend than Will would.  Yet why does Nico choose him?  Will doesn’t see how much Nico loves him and Nico is not having that.OrWill is insecure and Nico ain’t letting that happen.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 379





	You’re the only one I love

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Insecure Will. If I have to do it myself so be it. Also I’m supposed to be sleeping and also we need more of Nico taking care of Will because that’s cute. Nico might be a bit OOC in this but hopefully it’s not too bad.

“Have either of you guys seen Will?” Nico asked, rocking back and forth on his heels awkwardly.

Kayla lowered her bow regarding the boy standing a few paces away. Nico shifted more awkwardly under her gaze. The last people Nico wanted to ask were Will’s siblings, but he’d already asked his friends.

“He’s supposed to be in our cabin sleeping,” Kayla said, turning back to the target, “But I’d look in the infirmary first, knowing him he’s probably not sleeping in our cabin.”

“Thank you,” Nico nodded.

Kayla glanced over her shoulder, looking like she was going to say something else. But Nico was already walking away with determination, towards the infirmary. 

When Nico got to the infirmary he saw his boyfriend hunched over the desk in the corner fast asleep, paper work strewn across the top, almost falling on the floor.

“Will…” Nico muttered, walking over to Will’s side, nudging his shoulder, “Will, what are you doing back here? Especially sleeping at a desk.”

It took a few more nudges but eventually Will jerked awake, he sat up and looked around confused.

“Will, what are you doing?” Nico repeated.

“Huh? Oh… Hey Nico,” Will smiled up at Nico, but it didn’t fully reach his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Nico sat on the edge of the desk and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “you know that it’s bad for your health to fall asleep at a desk.”

“Sorry, I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night,” Will shrugged and started to collect all the papers that were strewn all over.

“Kayla said that you’re supposed to be in your cabin sleeping,” Nico said.

“You talked to Kayla?”

“Couldn’t find you, I even checked here.” 

“I was in the back for a while…” Will clicked the back of his pen absentmindedly in a slow rhythm.

“Are you okay?” Nico asked, tilting Will’s chin to look up at him. Nico’s eyes took in Will’s appearance. Bags under his eyes, pale skin.

“I’m fine Nico, just been a bit stressed is all so I haven’t been sleeping very well. There’s been a lot of paperwork recently.” Will waved off his hand and shoved the papers in a desk drawer, “so why were you looking for me?”

“Well, because you’re my boyfriend and I haven’t seen you all day,” Nico crossed one leg over the other, still sitting on the desk.

“Right…” Will averted his eyes and sighed.

“Okay, that’s not like you, Will, what’s wrong?” Nico leaned on his hand, trying to get a better look at Will.

“I’m fine Nico, really,” Will insisted.

“You know that you can tell me anything Will,” Nico furrowed his eyebrows worriedly.

There was silence for a while.

“Do you love me?” Will asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Nico wasn’t sure that he heard him correctly.

“Will,” Nico tilted Will’s chin so that he was looking up at him, “why would you even ask that? I know I don’t show it very often but I love you so much. Do you think I would be someone to humor a relationship?”

“No…”

“Exactly.”

“But like, there are so many other people that could do more, people that are actually impressive,” Will hung his head in his hands, “like Percy or Jason… they can fight, they can do so many things… I can’t.”

“Will, what are you even talking about?” Nico furrowed his eyebrows, “why would I want Jason or Percy when I’ve got you. And you’re the one I love.”

“But I can’t fight well, I’m not the best at music or anything else that I should be, being the son of Apollo. I’m only good at healing people,” Will shook his head, his voice cracking. 

“You care, and you’re kind and soft. You’re very committed to your job and very good at it too, you’re probably the best healer in camp. You can’t put yourself down like that Will,” Nico hopped off the desk and pulled Will’s chair around so that he was facing him, “Jason and Percy? They’ve got nothing on you. Sure they’re big and strong and powerful, but Will you are much more charming than them, and you’re smarter than the both of them combined. And even if you nag me constantly about eating and all that, that’s the best part, and I know that I can be myself around you because you don’t judge me.”

Nico took a deep breath, “and I hope that you can be yourself around me too, and I’m not the best at showing affection or being really  _ nice  _ and all but you somehow manage to love me. And I love you back just as much.”

Will’s eyes filled up with tears. He pulled Nico into an embrace, crying into his shoulder murmuring I love you’s over and over. 

“I love you too, you dork.” Nico smiled softly.

Finally Will pulled away, sniffling and not even bothering to try and wipe the still flowing tears from his eyes.

“I haven’t been sleeping well lately, I’ve just been so stressed about everything,” Will explained, he took a shaky breath, “and I just felt… I wasn’t good enough for you. That I wouldn’t be able to protect you if you needed it,” Will shook his head sadly.

“You do protect me though,” Nico said, wiping Will’s tears, “maybe not in some huge spectacular way like Percy does but you always nag me to eat three meals a day and maintain a—at the very least—moderate sleep schedule.” 

“And you never listen to me,” Will chuckled weakly.

“So obviously I need you to continue and protect me,” Nico presses a small kiss to the side of Will’s head.

“Obviously, since you can’t protect yourself,” Will took Nico’s hands.

“Will, sometimes you should let me protect you too,” Nico said, looking Will up and down, “you look exhausted, and when was the last time you ate? I don’t remember seeing you at breakfast.”

Will chuckled, “you sound like me.” 

“Come on, I’m taking you to my cabin, it’s quiet there at least,” Nico pulled Will to his feet.

“Whatever you say Sunshine.” Will smiled down at Nico and let the son of Hades pull him out of the infirmary towards the Hades cabin. The insecurities piled up that were weighing down on his shoulders finally lifting and letting him breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Solangelo a bit too much. I just read the part of something whatever the book is called (house of hades I always forget the title) where Nico and Jason are facing Cupid and I was cackling the entire time.


End file.
